Most series-hybrid automobiles have a generator driven by an engine to recharge a battery unit. Battery unit powers an electric traction motor. The traction motor drives at least one driving wheel of a series-hybrid automobile. Some power units installed in such hybrid automobiles, called hybrid-automobile power units, have an engine with an engine crankshaft oriented along a transverse direction (side to side) of an automobile, a generator attached to one of those two ends of the engine which are distant along the transverse axis and an electric traction motor located on the rear, with respect to a longitudinal axis (front to back) of the automobile, side of the generator. One example of structures for attaching a power unit to the vehicle chassis is known in which the power plant is attached to the vehicle chassis by mounts (see, for example, patent literature 1). The mounts include a cylindrical inner race, an anti-vibration rubber that encircles the cylindrical inner race and a cylindrical outer race that encircles the anti-vibration rubber.
In such known structure, the mount for a generator side of the power unit is attached to a side-member side of the vehicle chassis positioned in a lateral location with respect to the generator. In more detail, this mount is positioned with an axis of its cylindrical inner race oriented along a transverse direction of an automobile and attached to vertical walls of an inverter mounting bracket or vertical walls of a side member by a bolt inserted into the cylindrical inner race. The cylindrical outer race of this mount is connected to a mounting bracket provided for the generator side of the power unit. This mounting bracket is fastened to a plurality of points on that end face of the generator which is oriented along the transverse direction of the automobile.